One year
by Shinigami Scarlet
Summary: A pasado un año desde la muerte de Cat, Jade no había tenido el valor de irla a visitar al cementerio desde la última vez que fue a despedirse de ella. Menciones de amistad Rade (Robbie/Jade) Jori (Jade/Tori) Completo.


Disclaimer: VicTORIous no me pertenece es propiedad de Dan Schneider & Nickelodeon

* * *

-Hola Cat sé que ha pasado un año desde tu muerte y casi el mismo tiempo desde la última vez que vine a verte- Decía una chica pálida enfrente de una lápida, ella iba vestida de negro completamente y unas mechas de color rojo como el terciopelo entre su cabello completamente negro. - Ha sido un año difícil sin ti aquí, muchas cosas han cambiado, puedes creer que Robbie se volvió mi mejor amigo -soltó con una voz algo incrédula y una media sonrisa - lo sé, es tan increíble que eso haya pasado aunque es una pena que haya sido tu muerte lo que haya causado que nos hiciéramos amigos, en realidad es triste que nos uniera el dolor pero creo que igual Tori ayudó un poco.

Tomó un respiro pues después de todo estar enfrente de la lápida que pertenece a su mejor amiga no era nada fácil aún.

-Vega o como le digo recientemente Tori- volvió a hablar- ha sido un apoyo constante para mí y para Robbie aunque nosotros igual la apoyamos a ella cuando tiene sus días malos o hay algo que sabría que a ti te hubiera encantado- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta- sobre todo esa vez que cantamos en tu honor.

 _Flashback_

Robbie, Jade y Tori se encontraban detrás del escenario esperando su turno para terminar el gran escaparate de este año iban a cantar la canción que escribí para Cat pero no tuve el valor para cantarla sola así que le dijo a Robbie & Tori que cantaran con ella.

Una vez que término que estaba antes que ellos bajaron las luces y se acomodaron en sus lugares Jade en el piano y Tori y Robbie sentados en un banquillo con micrófono en mano. -Esta canción es para Cat, donde sea que te encuentres, te amamos rojita- dijo Robbie

...

…

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

...

...

…

…

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

...

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me?

At least just temporarily

I know that this is my fault

I should've been more careful

...

…

…

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything

But I got nothing here without you, baby

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

...

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I know I shouldn't fight it

At least I'm being honest

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

'Cause I don't want to be without you

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise after that, I'll let you go

...

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

Una vez terminada la canción, Jade, Robbie & Tori salieron del escenario con lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros. Él público quedó en absoluto silencio y sintieron todo el dolor que dejo la muerte de Cat a sus compañeros de escuela incluyendo a la 'bruja mala del oeste' Jade West.

 _Fin flashback_

Cat no hay día que pase en el que no te extrañe, y en el que no me arrepienta de no ser la amiga que necesitabas y que merecías - Habla la pelinegra con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas- a veces tengo buenos y malos días y otras veces simplemente -se interrumpió a mitad de frase por el nudo que se le formó en la garganta e inhalo profundo para alejar la sensación- y otras veces me gustaría estar contigo- siguió hablando- Dios tu cumpleaños fue uno de los días malos que tuvimos sin ti aquí.

 _Flashback 16 de Junio_

Era un día de esos soleados y algo fresco en donde soló quieres disfrutarlo pasando tiempo con tus amigos, pero un grupo de amigos no podía disfrutar completamente ese día, hoy era el cumpleaños de Cat quisieron hacer algo por ella así que acordaron reunirse en la escuela en el asfalto café y allí estaban los seis ellos – Jade, Robbie, Beck, André, Trina y Tori- sentados en la que ella nombro su mesa oficial y en medio de la mesa había un cupcake de terciopelo, con una velita encendida.

Acordaron decir solo una palabra que describiera como veían ellos a Cat empezó Beck – Bibble- después fue André –Rojita- luego Trina –Chispeante- siguió Tori –Dulce- Robbie que no sería Robbie si hiciera caso dijo –Creo que eres genial*- y al final Jade –Amiga- soplaron la vela y cada uno de ellos deseo que Cat estuviera ahí con ellos.

 _Fin flashback_

Cada día que pasa te extraño demasiado, sería injusto decir que algo de mi murió contigo ese día pero es cierto, tú serás siempre una parte importante de mi vida, es una pena que me di cuenta demasiado tarde, hay días en que te extraño tanto que duele físicamente, días en que aún espero verte parada enfrente de tu casillero buscando algún dulce que perdiste, o rodeando el pasillo en busca de Robbie o Tori para que te ayuden en algo que quieras hacer o momentos que imagino en donde llegas a la mesa del asfalto café soltando una anécdota del loco o de tu hermano- las lágrimas caían nuevamente por sus mejilla. -Por cierto no te preocupes por Mr. Purple él está haciendo un buen trabajo cuidándome, lo siento pero no podía decirle no a Tori cuando ella me lo dío dijo que talvez te hubiese gustado ver que me llevo bien con él.

-Tengo que irme Kitty Cat –le habló a la lápida- lamento tanto no venir antes pero desde la última vez no tuve el valor suficiente, te prometo que vendré más seguido, te amo - decía mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar de vuelta a la salida y un cálido viento revolvía su cabello y acariciaba su cara.

* * *

*hace referencia a la canción I think you're swell que le dedica en el capítulo The Blonde Squad. La canción es One Last Time de Ariana Grande versión acústica.

Hoy hace un año mi hermano intento suicidarse y ese día escribí una historia que me ayudo a lidiar con su intento de suicidio, sé que en la historia mate a Cat pero no fue porque igual quería que mi hermano muriera, sino porque esa muerte represento la parte de mi familia que murió con ese evento. Desdé ese día todo cambió, mi familia no volvió a ser la misma al igual que ninguno de nosotros, mucho menos mi mamá, ese día marcara nuestras vidas siempre, no digo que estamos bien pero sé que si seguimos esforzándonos y apoyándonos como familia las cosas pasarán.

Gracias por leer, si les gusto la historia son bienvenidos a dejar un Review.


End file.
